Kingdoms
by Uque
Summary: Best friends Anna and Olaf are just barely scraping by, surviving day-to-day by stealing from those who probably don't need the money as much as they do. Probably. The companions' lives change when the world's most infamous arms dealer decides to take them under her wing. Now they're still trying to survive day-to-day. Just with a little more violence directed at them.


"Anna, hurry!" someone hissed through her earpiece.

"Don't rush me," Anna replied under her breath. She inched forward, clutching her bag of goods to her chest. She heard a scrape behind her and hurriedly pushed herself against the cool wall, unconsciously sucking in her stomach to shrink the size of her body. She waited with bated breath as she listened to the thumping of shoes get louder and closer. _Any second now_, she thought, as she prepared herself to run.

Suddenly, there was a loud roar and she was blinded by a bright light. The roar grew louder in her ears until she felt a yank at her arm. Too surprised to resist, she let herself be pulled onto the motorcycle. SHe opened her eyes to see the faces of the men who had been following her earlier. They were chasing the bike, despite it being a futile effort on their part. She glanced over her shoulder and grinned at the sight of the orange stripe on the white helmet before her.

"Thanks Olaf!" she hollered. Olaf held up his thumb in response, and Anna screeched and gripped the seat tightly as the motorcycle swerved. Quickly he put his hand back on the handlebar and steered them out of the alleyway, bursting into the busy street and swerving to avoid a couple walking their dog. Olaf maneuvered them into normal traffic, driving aimlessly at first to make sure the two hadn't been followed, before slowing down so Anna could turn to face forward on the motorcycle seat.

"We should go trade this in," Anna suggested. She glanced at the digital clock suspended from a billboard several blocks away. "The market's still open. Let's go get some hot food!" she cheered. In front of her, Olaf nodded and pumped his fists in the air. With a press of a button, the motorcycle roared to life again and the two sped towards the center of the city.

* * *

Olaf and Anna burst into the small tourist shop, Olaf holding his helmet under one arm and Anna clutching the bag behind her back, hiding it from the shop owner's view. Olaf stepped towards the counter.

"Hey, Oaken," he greeted in his usual cheery voice. His helmet had been replaced with an orange cap, and he tilted the brim up so he could look the large man in the eye.

"Oh, Olaf and Anna! Are you two here for the big Summer blowout?" he chirped.

"It's not even Summer anymore, Oaken," Anna laughed.

"I know, I know," he sighed, placing an elbow on the counter and resting his chin on his fist with a sigh. "But I've got a surplus of summer clothes still."

"Can't you just save them for next year?" Olaf asked, fiddling with a keychain display.

"Not with Blondie taking up the back room," Oaken huffed. He slapped at Olaf's hand, "Don't touch."

Olaf held his hands up in surrender and backed away from the counter. "So uh, where is the donkey anyways?" he asked.

"Olaf, you shouldn't call him that," Anna's scolding was disregarded with a grunt and a one-shouldered shrug.

"He's meeting with someone right now, actually," he answered with an apologetic smile.

"Oh man," Anna muttered, glancing at the clock. All of the cheap food venues would be closed in half an hour. Usually it took even longer than that to negotiate prices when trading with Kristoff.

"How long do you think it's going to take?" Olaf asked. He lowered his voice and leaned over the counter towards Oaken and added, "You sure he's not just having a hard time on the toilet? Happens sometimes, you know."

The behemoth of a man roared with laughter, slapping at the counter while Anna hid her giggles behind her hand. The group didn't even notice when the curtain leading to the back room was opened and a tall man in a dark business suit stepped out. When Anna finally noticed him and the cool gaze he sent their way, she kicked Olaf in the shin. Olaf looked at her questioningly, then glanced in the direction she was looking and immediately quieted.

Oaken cleared his throat and put on his most professional, cheery voice.

"I hope you had a wonderful shopping experience at Wandering Oaken's Trading Post! Do come again!" he said with a small wave. The dark-haired man tilted his head in acknowledgement just as another man in a business suit pushed through the curtain also.

Olaf heard Anna take in a sharp intake of breath and looked at her, then back at the man she was gaping at.

It wasn't a man at all. It was a woman. A woman who was wearing the business suit. Her shining white hair had been fashioned into a braid that rested over her shoulders and against the front of her chest. Her features remained blank as she adjusted a black leather glove.

"Wow," Anna whispered, incredulous. The woman looked up at the sound of a voice. A small, silver pin glinted against the yellow lighting of the small store as she turned to face the red-haired girl. Her brow briefly quirked up in curiosity before she turned to Oaken.

"Business was actually… a bit messy. I apologize for any inconvenience to you that may have been created on my part. I hope we are able to continue our partnership," she said, her words well thought-out and professional.

"Oh. Of course, of course," Oaken let out a nervous chuckle and waved his hand in the air. "I do really look forward to working with you."

"I'll be seeing you soon, then," the woman said. Oaken nodded, and everyone followed the pair with their eyes as they exited the small shop. When they had gotten into the back seat of a sleek, dark car and disappeared from sight, Oaken released a pent-up breath.

"Who. Was. That?" Anna asked, her voice breathless with awe.

"That was Elsa of the Stormbringers. She is quite possibly the most powerful-and dangerous-arms dealer this world has ever had the misfortune of seeing," Oaken answered, his voice dark. A beat later, her clapped his hands and his bright, friendly demeanor was back in place. "Well, let's not dwell on that. Kristoff is free now. If you negotiate a price for those goods in five minutes, you can still get some fresh food from that restaurant down the street!"

* * *

_**Author's Note:** I was having a lot of feelings and decided to write start an Elsanna fic. I'm still at a busy point in time though, so I shouldn't have. Hah. The next update should be published in no more than three(and a half) weeks though!_

_Also there will be (sort of) incest in the future. I don't think I can say much without revealing much of the plot, to be honest._


End file.
